


Hands of gold are always cold but a woman's hands are warm

by BubbleDwarf



Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft (Comics)
Genre: F/M, he needs snuggles don't tell me otherwise, soft smut, yes i write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleDwarf/pseuds/BubbleDwarf
Summary: Varian and Fishone are waiting for the boat to take them to stranglethorn, so they enjoy a brief reprieve.
Relationships: Varian Wrynn/Original Character(s), Varian Wrynn/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Hands of gold are always cold but a woman's hands are warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to take place during the WoW comics. It's never said how Varian gets to stormwind before Lo'gosh so i had some fun with it.
> 
> Fishone is my tiny chaotic lancer girl and i love her very much. And whenever i finally get to writing and posting my upcoming fic of these two i hope you guys will love her as well!!
> 
> If there's things you think i can improve on don't hesitate to let me know!
> 
> my twitter is @KiGladiat where i occasionally post art but if you want strictly art then check out my tumblr grimlins-chaos-art!

The heat of her body was a stark contrast to the bitter chill of the night. Sitting in his lap was a beautiful woman, with hair red as blood, and teal eyes so striking they practically glowed amidst the shadow. The moon highlighted the outline of her body, _especially_ the curve of her hips and thighs.

The mere sight of her made him shiver, and her heat over his loins didn't help him in hiding his arousal.

He loved his wife, so much. But he realized just how long he's been living in darkness since she passed, he realized how cold and trapped he felt..

" _Light.._ " He also realized just how much he's been craving for that warmth, _fuck_ he needed it so desperately..

Varian lifted himself up so he could bring her closer to him. Those small warm hands touching the bare skin of his arms, the warmth of those soft lips against his, the way her eyes fluttered shut as she melts into him. Light, she's almost too much for him, but he can't stop, she has him hooked onto her like a dangerous addiction. And the fact he can tell she feels the same just makes it all the more better.

She gasps for air, hands reaching up to grab onto his hair as she's left breathing out his name. " _Varian.._ Varian, _please_."

"H-hold on." He muttered, pulling back to undo his belt and then pull off the tunic, the cloth feeling too hot and restricting already. Once it's off and he brushes the hair from his face, he's lost his breath again to the sight of her.

Fishone looks up and smiles softly at him, tugging her own shirt off. The moonlight practically made her skin _glow_ as if she were a goddess in disguise, and _light_ to see her curves in all their true glory it took everything for him to not drool like a dog begging for food. She brought up her hands to undo the clip at the back of her bra and allowed him to take it off of her fully.

Varian took his hand and cupped one of her warm breasts, he marveled at how her nipples puckered up in the cold night air, and how she shivered under his touch. He watched her face, and realized just how hard he'd fallen. Watching her face in bliss and happiness made his heart clench so hard that it became too much for him to hold it in- " _light_ , I love you so much."

Fishone looked at him shocked for a moment, then she smiles once more. "I love you too.." She whispers softly, leaning in to kiss him and wrap her arms around his shoulders.

He inhales sharply at the feel of her warm skin and soft breasts pressing against his body. Varian ran a hand down her back and cupped her ass, trying to bring her just a bit closer.

But she doesn't move, instead taking one hand and leaving the other tangled in his hair, she brought it down between them and rubbed against the hard length in his pants, causing him to shudder and gasp. "Light, i need you.."

She pulled away from the kiss to look at him. "How do you wanna do it?"

He thought for a moment. "Uhm, lay down?"

Fishone nodded and scooted off his lap to lay on the ground, allowing him to adjust and sit on his knees. He reached down to her hips and tugged at the hem of her pants, pulling it up and off her body. _Oh,_ when he caught the faint smell of her arousal he practically shattered. The visual wasn't any help at all, her skin, her face, from her small plump breasts to the curves of her hips and the hinted definition of muscle in her arms, stomach, and thighs. He ran his hands down her frame and he leaned over to kiss her hungrily, his left hand reaching down between her legs. _Light_ , so warm, and already so open and slick for him.

Light save him, this woman could very well be the death of him.

His fingers brushed against her clit and earned a small shudder from her, a couple more times and she gasps. Varian ventured a little further, finding her entrance. He starts off slow with one finger to rub against her inner walls, then adding a second to stretch her open. Varian was almost surprised at how tight she was, mayhap it was due to their size difference or it has just been a while for both of them.

He looked up to her face as his fingers moved in and out and stretching open her sensitive walls. Fishone squirmed against him, and shuddered. As he pressed upwards, he must have hit the right spot as she jerks and moans, her legs tightening around his waist.

She looked around almost fearful but also even more excited, reminding him that they are in a place where they could potentially get caught..

After about a minute, he withdraws his fingers and she shudders again and whispers. "Fuck.. _Varian_ , please, i need you.. I need you.."

He stands up on his knees to unbutton his pants and push them down, resisting the urge to shudder as his cock springs up into the cold air.

For a split second and he sees Fishone look at it with wide eyes with a mix of bashfulness, arousal, and surprise. But the bashfulness seemed to over take her face as her cheeks were tinted a beautiful red, as if being surprised was silly in of itself.

"We'll take it slow, if it hurts-" Light, he internally quivered at the thought of bringing her harm. "Then we'll stop."

"I'm not afraid, Vari, and i'll happily voice what concerns i have. I was just caught off guard for a second." She grinned.

He smiles back and then looks down between them and takes his cock in hand, stroking it a couple times before bringing it down and rubbing against her slick heat, brushing it against her clit a few times whilst coating it in the slick before guiding it down to press against her entrance. For a moment he looks up to Fish, seeking approval, to which she smiles at him and puts her hand over his other hand on her thigh, and allowing her legs to fall open just as far as she could take them.

Varian nodded and moved his hips down and forward slowly, and occasionally looking up to watch her face. Her eyes focused on where they were to be joined at, her brows her knitted together in slight discomfort but that soon faded, and she was lightly biting her lower lip.

He pushed in the rest of the way, earning a violent shiver from her as she tightened around him and they both moaned.

"Oh, _light-_!" Varian gasps, she was so hot, so tight. That warmth fulfilled him in ways he couldn't describe.

He scooped his arms under her and pulled her close to him, the feel of her skin on his was so addicting. His hips started moving at a slow gentle pace, with the position he wasn't able to get much movement but it was still good enough to make Fishone gasp.

The gasps turned into moans as he began picking up the pace. At one point Fishone let out a particularly loud moan as he adjusted his hips and hit a spot in her _just_ right, and in result she buried her face into his neck in attempt to muffle the sounds she was making.

He stopped a moment to lift himself onto his elbows to be able to have more movement with his hips as he then began pounding into her.

Light the sounds she was making were like music to his ears. The way her right hand scratched against his back while the other was tugging at his hair to keep.

Varian took one of his hands to lift up her hips to get a better angle, now _that_ got a reaction!

"Oh, _liGHT!_ " She whined, arching her back.

"There?" He asked, a little out of breath as he thrusted in her.

She nodded, eyes closed shut as she's trying to hold on. "Y-yes! Yes! There!" She then covered her mouth with her hand to quiet herself. But she was getting close, he could tell.

And truthfully he isn't far from the peak himself, but Varian had to remind himself to hold on just a _little_ longer, her pleasure was the most important thing to him at this moment and he refuses to let go until she does. He kept up the pace, grunting softly. He took his hand from her hip and put it between them, once he found that slick heat of hers he began rubbing at her clit with his thumb.

Her thighs quivered around him, and her hand left her mouth as she clutched onto the cold grass trying to seek anything to keep herself feeling grounded but failing, and there was no point in trying to hide the lewd sounds she was making.

"Varian.. Vari-..! _Fuck!_ Varian!" She moaned as her body shuddered again, Varian being relentless in his endeavor.

He heard something moving through the woods. They weren't far from the village but far enough where _most_ people don't care enough to venture into at night.

A curious night elf man poked his head around the brush and was shocked at what he found.

Varian, not stopping, did nothing but glare _daggers_ at the man and bore his teeth.

The elven man backed away quickly and the sound of him running off would quickly disappear the further away he got.

Around that very moment he felt Fishone clench around him as she let out a loud moan and her soft walls shuddered along with her thighs. Soon after he felt a flush of hot slick seeping out of her entrance, soaking his balls and dripping onto the ground beneath her.

He fucked her through her orgasm and continued afterwards, now trying to chase after his own release. Being _so_ close yet not quite there yet.

She tightened around him once more and cried out as she held onto him with her arms and legs and refusing to let go.

Varian whined as he felt his balls tighten and a cold feeling rushed up and down his sweaty body. But he resisted not wanting to give in.

"C-come…! I-i'm so.. I'm so close.."

"Let go, my love.." Fishone cupped his cheek to kiss him so ever softly on his lips.

He gasped and pulled her body close to him tightly as he finally let go with a low moan.

Fishone shudders with a harsh breath as his hot seed fills her. " _Varian..!_ "

As their tense muscles relaxed, Varian just took his time to enjoy the warmth of her body, sprinkling soft kisses on her face, neck and chest. "Light.. I can't even begin to describe what you do to me.."

She giggled. "You don't need to, Vari.. Honestly if that's how you make love all the time then i may just ask you to be my baby daddy."

While it was clearly a tease, he couldn't help but flush deeply and laugh awkwardly. "We.." He looked up to the moon. "We should probably get cleaned up and ready to leave.. Boat should be coming in soon."

Fish sighed. "True enough."

Varian pulled out with a soft noise and with a small whimper from Fishone as he bore witness to the mixture of cum and slick dripping out of her body. They didn't have rags or anything to clean up with other than their cloaks and that surely wouldn't be suspicious at all..

He decided to lift up her legs as he leaned in to lap it up. He made a funny face for a moment as it tasted odd and salty, but he thought nothing else of it as he reasoned that it was the combination of his and hers arousal and love.. As weird as it tasted.

"Oh you _naughty_ boy!" She laughed, causing him to blush again.

Once he was done he allowed her legs to rest back on the ground. "How's that?" He asked, stroking her face gently with his thumb.

"Good.." She smiled. "I am getting a little cold however."

He smiled back and then reached over to grab their clothes, handing over hers before he tucked himself back in his pants and putting his tunic back on and stands up and picks their cloaks off the ground, putting his on while he holds Fish's for her.

Fishone dresses herself and Varian holds out his hand for her to take which she accepts gladly. She's wobbly on her feet, and ends up leaning into him for support with a small giggle. He allows her to bide her time to regain herself, but for the meantime, she rests her head against his chest.

Varian smiles, and as he takes her cloak and puts it over her shoulders, he thinks about how long he's missed this feeling, to have someone close, to feel warm again.

He knows that this isn't Tiffin and he could never get her back. But it's Fishone he holds in his arms now.. It wouldn't hurt, right? To want to be with someone new? He knows many people would say that Tiffin wouldn't want him to be alone. Is that why Fishone had been able to find him so easily where most of stormwind's agents failed?

A distant bell rings, catching both their attention. Varian looks to Fishone and takes her arm in his. "We better hurry, we've got ten minutes or we'll miss the boat!"

"Then we better run!" She grins, unlinking her arm to grab his hand and runs, tugging him behind.

They make it down to the boat just in the nick of time. However when he turns around, he sees two figures walking into the portal tree leading to darnassus. One a human who looks almost his height and in armor not.. _Most_ humans would wear. And the other being a larger night elf with antlers who appeared to be a druid.

He furrowed his brows as his eyes quickly returned to the human. Is he..?

"Varian?" Fishone asked with concern on her face before she looks toward the same direction he was looking in, catching a quick glimpse before the two disappeared into the portal.

"Have you seen some people wear that?" He asked her.

Fishone shrugs. "Most likely another adventurer. And i've seen people wear some odd things so it's not too far out of the question for a human adventurer to wear something like that."

He nods, internally in his heart, he doesn't feel convinced. But he lets it go.

Fishone takes out her map and lays it out on the side. As she does this, Varian turns around and sees the night elven man from before and he _certainly_ notices him.

A dark flush forms on the man's face and he walks into the cabin of the ship to avoid any further eye contact.

But Varian can't help but grin, then bending down to press a kiss on Fishone's cheek.

She's caught off guard for a moment, but she smiles warmly with that beautiful blush returning to her face. "We need to make a plan for once we get to stranglethorn, dork. Now help me out here." She says.

"Oh _gladly_." Varian chuckles and presses another kiss on her cheek, then looming over her shoulder as they plot their course.

And thus they began their journey home with.. _Mostly_ quiet.


End file.
